Verdronken
by Jade Lammourgy
Summary: - Ik wilde ze het recht niet geven om mijn dromen om te draaien in nachtmerries. Mijn gevoelens in pijn. Maar als ze alles van je afpakken wat je lief hebt, heb je weinig keus. - Drieëntwintig jaar aan Haymitch zijn mentorschap staat opgeschreven in het boek van Katniss en Peeta. Maar was er dan nooit één speciaal iemand, die een verhaal voor haarzelf alleen verdiende? - OP HOLD -
1. Proloog

**AN:**

**Hallo iedereen!**

**Zoals sommige van jullie misschien al weten (die mijn andere verhalen ook lezen) heb ik sinds het eerste boek een passie ontwikkeld voor een personage uit de Honger Spelen serie. Haymitch.  
En geïnspireerd op dat personage, zijn gevoelens, handelingen, maar vooral zijn achtergrond ben ik een nieuwe HG fanfiction begonnen!**

**Ik introduceer hier voor jullie dus het Proloog, een (korte) inleiding van het verhaal waar ik in Hoofdstuk 1 op zal ingaan. Ik was eerst van plan om het verhaal een paar hoofdstukken vooruit te schrijven, maar ik kon gewoon niet wachten met posten, en dus zie hier: Het Proloog.**

**Nu wil ik jullie al wel vast mededelen dat dit verhaal geen hoofdprioriteit heeft. Dat heeft mijn SYOT - 68ste Honger Spelen - fanfiction. Dus het updaten zal hier niet zo regelmatig gaan, aangezien ik meer tijd besteed aan mijn andere verhaal.**

**Maar ik hoop dat jullie dit verhaal ook leuk zullen vinden en er natuurlijk ook op zullen reviewen! Ik kijk erg uit naar jullie mening en eventuele kritische puntjes.**

**Dan wens ik jullie nu, veel lees plezier...**

* * *

**Proloog.**

_Drankzucht._

_Het begint met een warmte. Die diep van binnen komt en langzaam veranderd in een ondraaglijke hitte. Een hitte die met je speelt, die je naar beneden probeert te trekken. Die je probeert over te nemen. Het gevoel als of je gehele borstkast in brand staat en je met je nagels alles wilt open rijten om het gevoel maar weg te halen. Een jeukend, knauwend, grijpend gevoel waaraan je niet kunt ontsnappen en die zo langzaam begint dat het een marteling is._

_Maar langzaam veranderd deze hitte in een koelte die je nooit hebt gekend. Een koelte die je niet in staat laat zijn om te denken. Om te schreeuwen. Het trekt van binnen elk puntje van je lijf naar elkaar toe. Als of je in elkaar wordt gedrukt en je schreeuw om hulp wordt weg gedrukt door het gewicht van je borstkast die nu op je hoofd drukt. Van je rouwe, zure, knagende keel die niks meer uit kan brengen. Een koelte die de hel laat bevriezen die zich voordoet in je hoofd en waarvan je hoopt dat hij zal veranderen in iets zachts. In een verlossing, maar niet komt._

_En ergens tussen die koelte en die hitte is er een gevoelloos moment. Niet één die je laat ontsnappen aan de pijn die je van binnen voelt groeien, maar één die je er onder stopt. Waar je lijdt en brandt. Waar je voor elke prijs vanaf wilt komen. Een gevoelloosheid die elke emotie in je naar boven haalt. Die je dwingt tot het uiterste en het meeste van je vergt. _

_De koude samentrekkende vingers die zich dan om het glas sluiten wat je al die tijd zocht, zorgt dan voor een verlichting die als een bliksem inslag door je hele lijf heen schiet._

_En de koude brandende vloeistof voelt als een verlossing die je nooit gekend hebt. Waarvan je hoopte dat hij je zou redden. En dat doet het, maar het consumeert je in het proces. Het laat je hersenen verdrinken, laat je ogen wazig worden en laat je hart slomer kloppen._

_Een gevoel dat verlossend is, maar tegelijkertijd angstaanjagend als de dood. Maar als je de dood al hebt gezien, dan is er toch niks meer om bang voor te zijn._

_Dan is alcohol het enige medicijn._

* * *

**Katniss POV. (5 jaar na de terugkeer naar District 12)**

Het kreukelige perkament papier voelt oud en verdorven aan onder mijn vingers. De herinneringen die erop staan geschreven voelen aan als geschiedenis, maar toch zweven ze altijd rond me. Ze zullen me nooit met rust laten en dat heb ik geaccepteerd.

Maar de man die voor mij zit kijkt nog steeds met dezelfde gepijnigde blik naar het boek. Hij heeft een drankfles in zijn ene hand en met de andere draait hij met een mes rondjes op de houten tafel. Het maakt me niet uit dat hij hem kapot maakt, want alles voelt toch kapot aan als ik naar zijn ogen kijk, die ogen die altijd zoveel op de mijne leken qua gevoelens.

'Je hebt me nooit verteld of er een Tribuut was waar je echt om hebt gegeven, naast Peeta en ik.' Mompel ik zacht terwijl ik een pagina omsla. Hij kijkt me niet aan, maar neemt alleen nog maar een slok van zijn fles en staat dan zwalkend op.

'Waarom zou ik?'

'Het zou je kunnen helpen.' Opper ik, maar ik weet dat het zinloos is wat ik zeg. En hij bevestigd die gedachte alleen maar door humorloos en schaterend sarcastisch te lachen.

'Helpen?' De sarcastische ondertoon in zijn woorden versterkt zijn dronken aanzicht alleen maar nog meer. Hij spreid zijn armen weid open en zwiept gevaarlijk met het mes.

'_Helpen_? De wereld heeft mij geholpen zo te worden ja.' En hij fluistert het plots, alsof hij geen blijk wilt geven aan zijn zwakte. Ook al weet ik dat hij niet zonder zijn alcohol kan.

Ik voel een vlam van binnen aanwakkeren die ik altijd al heb gevoelt als ik ergens voor wil strijden wat me lief is. En hij is me lief. Haymitch is me lief.

Ik zou niet zonder hem kunnen.

'Ik heb geen hulp meer nodig, lieverd.' Mompelt Haymitch en hij neemt weer een grote teug van de fles waarna hij zich neer laat vallen op de bank.

Zwijgend ga ik naast hem zitten en hij kijkt me leeg en glazig aan. Ik weet niet of het door de alcohol komt of door het feit dat ik ben begonnen over zijn verleden. Maar ik weet dat dit een zeldzaam moment is, wanneer we allebei beseffen dat we niks te verliezen hebben en we alles kunnen delen. Zelfs dingen die we liever verborgen houden.

'In het begin was het zo dat ik niet wilde dat het Capitool mijn gedachten, mijn gevoelens maar vooral mijn handelingen kon beheersen. In het begin vocht ik er tegen om ze te laten zien dat ik niet van hen was. Dat ze mij niet de baas waren. Dat ik sterk was.' Hij ademt het in één teug lucht uit, maar ik versta hem duidelijk. Ik blijf stil, maar kijk hem niet aan.

'Ik wilde ze het recht niet geven om mijn dromen om te draaien in nachtmerries. Mijn gevoelens in pijn. En wel, mijn water in alcohol.' Om te laten zien dat hij het mis had wat hij zei nam hij met een grimas een grote slok van de fles. Ik hou me nog steeds stil, wou hem niet onderbreken. Ik wou alleen zijn verhaal horen en zijn gevoelens met hem delen. Want we zijn nog steeds gelijk aan elkaar.

'Maar als ze alles van je afpakken wat je lief hebt, heb je weinig keus.' Zijn ogen zijn niet meer glazig wanneer hij me aankijkt. Zijn blik is hard, maar niet gepijnigd.

'Wanneer lukte ze het?' Vraag ik stil.

'Toen ze iedereen vermoorde. Mijn moeder, broertje, mijn vriendin, en...' Plots houd hij zich stil en hij kijkt intens naar zijn fles. Zijn handen klemmen zich stevig rond de hals en ik voel een lichte angst me bekruipen wanneer zijn knokkels wit worden.

De glas scherven die in het rond vliegen slaan een alarm af in mijn hoofd. Er zat nog alcohol in. En Haymitch verspilt nooit alcohol. _Nooit._

'En?' Het verbaast me dat mijn stem zo dwingend klinkt. Maar Haymitch kennelijk niet. Hij ziet er plots verslagen uit, als zijn oude zelf.

'En, de enigste Tribuut waar ik ooit om heb gegeven. Die me heeft geholpen. Die ik kende. Zij was naast Peeta en jou de enige waar ik ooit echt voor wilde vechten. Waarvoor ik een mentor wilde zijn. Waarvoor ik mijn alcohol opgaf.' Ik lach plots en Haymitch kijkt me even vreemd aan waarna hij het snapt.

'De enige waar ik ooit alcohol voor zou opgeven. Jullie zullen we nooit zover krijgen.' Mompelt hij sarcastisch en hij kijkt opeens te neer geslagen naar de kapotte fles.

'Dan moest ze wel speciaal zijn geweest.' Het was geen vraag, maar een statement. En Haymitch bevestigt hem alleen maar door te knikken en weer glazig voor zich uit te kijken.

'Ja. Heel speciaal.'

* * *

**Vertel me wat je denkt in je Review!**


	2. Hoofdstuk 1: Ziektes

**Hoofdstuk 1 - Ziektes**

Zonnestralen schenen zacht en goudkleurig tegen de hoge boomtoppen aan die plots vol leken te zijn met leven. Douwdruppels, die eerder onzichtbaar waren, leken nu als kleine spiegeltjes de bladeren te versieren. De wind ruiste er zachtjes doorheen en het geluid van de ochtend bereikte het veld wat achter het dik beboste gebied lag.

Langzaam maar zeker kropen de stralen over het gebied heen en lieten het landschap opbloeien. Rivieren kabbelde zachtjes maar grillig naar beneden toe, maar dieren kwamen niet tevoorschijn.

Glimmend in alle schoonheid van de natuur bevond zich een ijzeren hekwerk waar geen geluid van af kwam. Het stond er maar. Hoog, fors en trots pronkte het in de gouden zonnestralen van de vroege lente morgen.

Plots werd de stilte door één enkele harde klap verstoord. Heel even maar, en het leek net als of de klap er nooit was geweest. Dat de natuur onverstoord weer zijn gang kon gaan. De wind ruiste weer zacht, maar vlot over het landschap heen en de rivieren kabbelde weer grillig door. De zonnestralen kropen weer verder over het landschap heen en bliezen alles leven in.

IJzer op ijzer weerklonk opnieuw door de lucht. En niet veel later volgde nog een klap, en nog een. Totdat er een ritme ontstond die niet doorbreekbaar leek te zijn. Het overstemde alles. Zelfs de puur- en zorgloosheid van de natuur.

Grijze wolken vol met as en giftige gassen dreven door de blauwe lucht en wierpen een donkere schaduw over het landschap heen. Bloemen leken te verwelken en de bomen leken grauwer te worden. De gouden stralen van de zon waren plots nergens meer te bekennen.

De industrie van District 12 had alles in een grauwe atmosfeer geworpen. En niks ontkwam eraan.

* * *

**Lewyn Allon POV - (Vijftien jaar)**

Mijn klamme handen voelde aan als stijve oude takken die makkelijk te breken waren. Aftastend gleden ze over het zweterige matras waar ik op lag en langzaam maar zeker grepen ze de deken vast die onhandig over mijn onderlijf heen lag. De deken voelde net zoals mijn handen klam aan, maar op een aparte manier ook vies.

Ik probeerde mijn stem te vinden, maar er kwam geen geluid uit mijn keel. Met een trillende tong probeerde ik mijn droge lippen te bevochtigen die als oud papier aanvoelde. Maar mijn mond was net zo droog.

De vochtige washand die ik op mijn ogen had liggen zorgde ervoor dat ik niks anders zag dan duisternis. Met een beetje moeite liet ik de deken los en pakte met mijn klamme handen de washand van mijn hoofd af en stak hem in mijn mond, om het kleine beetje vocht op te nemen.

'Lewyn, hier. Haal dat vieze ding uit je mond. Straks word je alleen nog maar zieker.' Ik voelde Rowin's koude handen op mijn voorhoofd waar de vlammen aan leken te likken. Een glimlach kon ik niet onderdrukken. Zijn handen waren de enige medicijnen die ik me kon veroorloven. Ik wou ze niet kwijt.

'Hier.' Met een trekkerig en branderig gevoel opende ik mijn ogen en maakte in het vale licht Rowin's silhouet uit. Hij hield een beker vast die hij langzaam naar mijn gebarsten lippen toe bracht. Toen ik het koude, verkoelende water door mijn keel heen voelde lopen kon ik een kreun van genot niet onderdrukken.

Hoestend proestte ik het water weer uit en greep met mijn handen naar mijn mond.

'Verdomme Lewyn. Dat water was schoon! Weet je hoeveel moeite ik ervoor moet doen om dat schoon te krijgen?' Ik probeerde Rowin verontschuldigend aan te kijken, maar ik zag dat hij niet echt boos was. Ik had mijn neef op vele momenten echt boos gezien en dat lijkt niets op zijn reactie nu.

'Sorry.' Mijn stem klonk krakerig en oud. Alsof het niet mijn stem was. Mijn keel brandde opnieuw en stiekem wenste ik dat ik me niet had verslikt in het water van de net. Ik had zo'n dorst.

'Hier, en probeer deze keer normaal te drinken.' Met een zalig gevoel pakte ik de koude klamme mok aan waar opnieuw een klein beetje water in zat. Tergend langzaam ging ik overeind zitten en probeerde met een duizelend gevoel de mok naar mijn lippen te brengen.

Opnieuw was het gevoel van de zijdezachte koude vloeistof die door mijn keel heen gleed, een gevoel van genot. Maar ik kreunde dit keer niet. Ik slokte het alleen gulzig naar binnen. Na een paar seconden voelde ik hoe de mok de laatste druppel in mijn mond liet glijden en hoe mijn lijf snakte naar meer. Maar er was niet meer. Er was nooit genoeg.

'Is er nog meer?' Vroeg ik zacht aan Rowin. Hij keek me even aan en pakte daarna de mok van me over en stond op.

'Dat was alles, Lew.' Hij probeerde mijn blik te ontwijken, maar dat ging moeilijk aangezien ons huis maar bestond uit één kamer. We sliepen, leefden, aten en kookten in deze ruimte. En we hadden net genoeg geld voor een gasbrander, één tafel en één stoel, twee matrassen gevuld met hooi, twee dekens en wat kookbenodigdheden. En we werkten ons er kapot voor.

'Ik moet gaan.' Rowin pakte zijn donkere lange jas van de stoel af en sloeg die om hem heen. Hij had zijn werkoveral al aan die geheel onder het koolstof was bedekt.

'Probeer wat uit te rusten.' Ik wilde protesteren, maar met één blik van hem legde hij me het zwijgen toe. De deur viel krakend achter hem dicht en ik was opnieuw alleen.

Mijn hoofd begon weer te bonken en langzaam liet ik me terug vallen in het matras wat zachter dan ooit aanvoelde. Ik sloot mijn vermoeide ogen en ademde rustig in om het branderige gevoel in mijn keel te stoppen.

Ik kon niet langer ziek zijn dan vandaag. Dan zou ik mijn baan kwijt raken en dan zouden Rowin en ik al helemaal verloren zijn.

Dan zouden we uithongeren.

* * *

**General POV.**

De mensen die langzaam hun weg maakten naar de mijnen van District 12 zagen er allemaal hetzelfde uit. Hun huid was asgrauw en hun gezichtsuitdrukking emotieloos. Ze hadden het al jaren geleden geleerd om niet meer te hopen op een beter leven. Ze hadden het geaccepteerd dat het niet beter zou worden als dit.

De eens blauwe werkoverals zagen allemaal zwart van de koolstof en de meeste gezichten zaten ook onder de zwarte vegen. Iedereen liep in groepjes, maar in stilte naar de mijnen toe. Om nog een dag van nieuwe gruwelen onder ogen te komen.

Haastige voetstappen weerklonken plots op de naakte aarde. Ze denderde niet, maar hadden een ondertoon van haast in zich. Er weerklonken stemmen door de straten heen en mensen die mopperend aan de kant gingen voor het geen wat er zo vlug mogelijk langs wilde komen.

Een meisje, niet ouder dan vijftien jaar, verscheen plots met een angstig gezicht tussen de mensenmassa. Door alle asgrauwe mensen om haar heen stak haar koperkleurige haar nog meer af bij haar bleke huid. Het viel grof golvend in laagjes tot over haar schouders. Haar licht grijze ogen keken met wanhoop naar de werkklokken boven de verschillende winkels.

Ze was veels te laat.

Haar tengere lichaam wurmde zich makkelijk langs de mensen heen, maar het hielp haar niet om de tijd terug te krijgen die ze was verloren. Haar gehijg en gezucht lieten merken dat ze duidelijk niet in staat was om nog langer door te rennen. Ze had geen kracht meer over in haar lichaam.

De grond werd steeds donkerder naarmate ze dichter bij de mijnen in de buurt kwam. Haar oude, te kleine schoenen lieten het stof opwaaien dat al zo lang op de grond lag dat men niet zeker meer was of het niet gewoon bij de aarde hoorde. District 12 zag al zo lang zwart van het koolstof dat mensen er niks meer aan deden.

Plots kwam het meisje hijgend tot stilstand. Voor haar stonden tientallen vrouwen met een pikhouweel in hun handen in te hakken op grote brokken steen. Een lopende band bracht steeds meer grote stenen naar de werkplaats en de kleinere stenen werden in speciale containers gedaan.

'Lewyn! Wat doe je hier?' De bulderende stem van een man die toezicht had denderde door de koude ochtend wind. Zijn gezicht was compleet zwart van het as en in zijn hand hield hij een klipbord met daarop een lijst van namen.

'Werken meneer.' Antwoordde het meisje vast en stevig, maar haar gehijg weerklonk nog steeds in haar stem.

'Werken?' De man begon hard te lachen terwijl hij zijn klipbord voor haar gezicht duwde.

'Je bent een dag geleden al vervangen! Ha! Werken, laat me niet lachen! Je was ziek Lewyn. En als een werknemer ziek is vervang je die voor een gezonde.' Hij schonk haar nog een laatste koude blik waarna hij zich in een vlugge beweging omdraaide en de werkplaats op liep. Zijn grote gestalte ontnam het zonlicht voor een moment van het meisje haar gezicht. Haar gebroken expressie was voor een seconde alles wat er nog maar aan emotie was af te lezen. Maar deze veranderde al snel in een vurige, vastberadenere blik.

'Ik zoek wel ander werk! Beter werk dan dit rot baantje!' Schreeuwde ze nog luid en duidelijk naar de man. Maar hij bulderde alleen maar meer van het lachen en liep met een grote grijns op zijn gezicht weg.

* * *

**Lewyn Allon POV - (Vijftien jaar)**

Het was twee weken geleden sinds ik mijn baan had verloren en in die twee weken hadden Rowin en ik het moeten doen met een half brood en water van de rivier. Niks meer. Ik hoorde mijn maag hard grommen en ik sloeg mijn armen er geïrriteerd omheen.

Ik hoorde Rowin's gesnurk vanonder zijn kussen komen die hij over zijn hoofd heen had liggen, terwijl ik verlangende naar de snee brood keek die op tafel lag. De laatste snee brood. En ik moest hem delen met mijn neef, maar ik durfde er niet aan te komen. Bang dat zolang hij niet wakker was ik mezelf niet kon beheersen en alles zou opeten.

Ik schrok op toen ik zacht geklop op de deur hoorde. Ik draaide me verbaasd om en probeerde door het smerige raam heen te kijken, maar het enige wat ik zag was een zwarte schim. Ik stond langzaam op, hoorde de planken onder mijn voeten kraken, en deed de deur zacht piepend open.

'Lewyn, hallo! Ehm, ik ben er niet voor je neef-' Ik onderbrak het meisje wat voor m'n neus stond. Ze was één van de vele meisje die 's avonds bij mijn neef op bezoek kwam. Ik had een hekel aan haar en alle anderen die met hem het bed deelde. We sliepen namelijk in één kamer en dat betekende dat ik niet thuis kon zijn op het moment dat zij langs kwamen. Ik hoefde namelijk niet te horen hoe mijn neef zijn pleziertjes had.

'Waarvoor ben je hier dan wel?' Mijn lichtelijk cynische toon liet haar blozen en ze trok haar hoofddoek van haar hoofd af waardoor haar blonde krullen in haar gezicht vielen.

'Erh, ik- ik hoorde dat je een baan zocht.' Stotterde ze zachtjes. Ze kneep in haar hoofddoek en wilde alweer verder praten, maar ik onderbrak haar opnieuw.

'Hoezo?' Een sprankje hoop wakkerde zachtjes aan binnen in me en het voelde als of mijn hele lichaam werd verwarmt. Er verscheen een warme glimlach op het meisje haar gezicht en ze draaide aan een lok van haar haar.

'Er is net een ouder meisje bij de wasserette ontslagen waar ik werk. Mijn bazin zoekt een nieuw iemand, iemand jong. Je bent toch pas vijftien?' Ik staarde haar aan, mijn mond was vast en zeker opengevallen van verbazing. Ze keek me vreemd aan, wilde weer wat zeggen, maar ik onderbrak haar opnieuw.

'Dit is geen grap?'

'Nee, natuurlijk niet! Dat zou ik nooit-' Voordat ze haar zin kon afmaken gooide ik mijn magere armen om haar nek heen en trok haar in een knuffel. Ze zei niks, stotterde alleen maar wat woorden die niet echt wat betekende en klopte me zachtjes op mijn rug.

'Oh dank je! Dank je duizendmaal!' Ik liet haar los, graaide mijn jas van de kapstok af en wilde haar meetrekken naar buiten toe, maar ze bleef twijfelend staan met een blos op haar wangen. Ik zuchtte, rolde met mijn ogen toen ik begreep wat ze wilde vragen en wuifde met mijn hand naar de deur.

'Rowin is binnen, hij ligt op bed.' Ik keek haar niet aan en draaide me gelijk om waarna ik langzaam begon te rennen richting de wasserette. De glimlach die ik op mijn gezicht had verdween niet en werd alleen maar groter bij hoe meer ik in de buurt kwam van mijn nieuwe baan. Mijn redding.

* * *

'Lewyn Allon!' Ik schoot overeind bij de roep van mijn naam. Het shirt wat ik aan het wassen was liet ik terug zakken in de tobbe met troebel water.

'Ja?' Met de achterkant van mijn hand veegde ik het zweet van mijn voorhoofd en zag mijn bazin zoekend rondkijken. Ze had een dik varkens gezicht en mollig handen. Haar vieze schort zat zo strak om haar middel dat ik me afvroeg wanneer dat ding zou scheuren.

'Deze bestelling moet vandaag terug worden gebracht, maar Ellen is ziek.' Ellen was het meisje dat me vorige week de baan had bezorgd. Ik mocht haar nog steeds niet heel erg, maar ik was haar wat verschuldigd dus dit klusje kon ik wel voor haar doen.

'Jij mag het nu weg brengen. Als je je andere werk niet voor vijf uur af hebt dan weet je het hé! Dan-'

'Ja, ja. Dan krijg ik mijn loon niet.' Mompelde ik verveeld. Ik moest dat minstens tien keer per dag aanhoren van dat vreselijke mens. Ze was zo enorm gierig dat ze vaak niet eens haar werknemers uitbetaalde, terwijl ze zelf genoeg had om de winter mee door te komen zonder te werken.

Nu kneep ze haar waterige blauwe ogen samen en snoof arrogant. Ik perste mijn lippen op elkaar en staarde hard terug. Ze snoof nogmaals en duwde de witte zak in mijn armen, waardoor ik bijna omviel van het gewicht en wees nog een keer met haar mollige vinger recht naar mijn gezicht.

'5 uur! En geen seconden later!' Ik knikte niet, maar bleef haar alleen maar aankijken waarna ik me omdraaide en met een stevige pas de wasserette uitliep.

Eenmaal buiten liet ik de zak met een zware plof op de grond vallen en pakte ik het kaartje wat met een dun touwtje aan de bovenkant was vast gemaakt.

'Winnaarswijk.' Fluisterde ik zachtjes. Dat was alles wat erop stond. Normaal was er een geheel adres met naam en een tijdstip op vermeld, maar nu stond alleen dat woord er. Verder niks. Dat kwam natuurlijk, omdat District 12 maar één winnaar had. En er dus ook maar één iemand in de winnaarswijk woonde.

Haymitch Abernathy.

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 1 lieve lezers! Hopelijk vonden jullie het wat.  
Ik heb namelijk altijd best wat moeite met goed opgang te komen in een aller eerste hoofdstuk. Ik hoop dan ook dat jullie het intro een mooi stukje vonden en dat jullie zo'n beschrijving kunnen appreciëren. (:**

**Maar goed, nu nog wat kleine opmerkingen over het hoofdstuk.  
Ik weet dat er in het eerste boek van de Honger Spelen word gezegd dat District 12 twee winnaars heeft gehad (blz. 21) en dat één daarvan nog leeft. (Haymitch) Ik heb hier geen rekening mee gehouden in het aller laatste stukje en ga er gewoon vanuit dat die andere winnaar mors dood is. Hopelijk vinden jullie dat geen probleem.**

**Nu hoop ik dat jullie me willen vertellen wat je van het hoofdstuk vond in je review. En voor de lezers van mijn andere verhaal, De 68ste Honger Spelen: Het spijt me vreselijk dat ik al zo lang niet heb geupdate, maar ik zit gewoon moer vast met District 12. Ik hoop voor vrijdag te updaten, want dan ga ik op vakantie naar Londen toe en MOET ik gewoon van mezelf updaten. Duim voor me dat het lukt. (:**

**May the odds be ever in your favour,**

**Jade.**

**P.s. Zouden jullie het leuk vinden als ik het verhaal vanuit meer POV's schreef dan alleen die van Lewyn en Haymitch? Ik heb namelijk nog wat andere belangrijke personages.**


	3. Hoofdstuk 2: Elk jaar opnieuw

**AN: Dit is de tweede versie van het verhaal, dus het kan kloppen als je twee keer een mailtje hebt gehad van een Alert. Het is de tweede versie, omdat ik uiteindelijk toch niet tevreden was met de eerste versie en het ook op aanrade van MyWeirdWorld heb aangepast. Het enige wat er is veranderd is het gesprek tussen Haymitch en Lewyn op het einde, dit was eerst namelijk niet helemaal goed in verband met hun karakter eigenschappen.  
Dan nu, veel lees plezier ;)**

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 2 - Elk jaar opnieuw.**

'Ik kom je halen! Ik ga al je vingers er één voor één af snijden!' Een gestoorde lach weerklonk door de speakers van een witte ruimte. Vele mensen zaten op luxe fauteuils terwijl er een enorm groot scherm voor ze hing, maar ze gaven er geen aandacht aan.

In de ruimte hing een scherpe lucht van alcohol gemengd met chocolade taart rond. Bediendes in rode kledij en kort geknipt haar stonden als standbeelden elk naast een groepje stoelen waar mensen onderuit gezakt in zaten. Gulzig aten ze hun chocolade taart op en bulderde hard van het lachen door de flauwe opmerkingen die er werden gemaakt.

Maar twee mensen die helemaal vooraan zaten keken met een scherpe, harde blik naar het grote scherm. Hun voorhoofd in een frons, lippen stijf op elkaar en hun oren gespitst. Ze probeerde te luisteren naar het geen wat er op het scherm gezegd werd en probeerde de kinderen te volgen die er op te zien waren.

'Ben je bang voor me Myra? Vlucht dan! Ren dan van me weg!' Een meisje met blond haar verscheen in het beeld terwijl een gestoorde grijns haar gezicht sierde. Een gevaarlijk uitziend mes droeg ze stevig in haar hand terwijl ze de bladeren voor haar agressief weg hakte.

'Ben je bang?!' Gilde ze opnieuw, maar ze stopte plots met lopen en er verscheen een nog grotere glimlach op haar gezicht. Het beeld verschoof en liet een ander twaalfjarig meisje inbeeld verschijnen die wanhopige probeerde te vluchten.

'Ah Myra! Daar ben je! Maar waar ga je heen? Het wordt net gezellig!' Het blonde meisje liep in grote stevige passen naar Myra toe en greep haar bruine haar vast en trok haar naar zich toe.

'Laten we een spelletje spelen. Jij speelt het zwakke meisje, en ik de gemene moordenaar!' Bruut gooide ze Myra op de grond, met haar gezicht in de modder en bond haar kleine handen strak bij elkaar met een stuk touw.

De mensen in de witte kamer begonnen nu langzaam ook steeds meer aandacht te schenken aan het scherm. Hard gelach was nog te horen in de ruimte en de meeste mensen keken dan ook met een grote glimlach toe hoe Myra weer werd omgedraaid.

'Je Tribuut gaat eraan Abernathy!' Mensen in de kamer begonnen te bulderen van het lachen, maar de twee mensen vooraan schonken er alsnog geen aandacht aan. Hun gezichten waren strak en gaven blijk van opperste concentratie.

'Nu is het natuurlijk de vraag, hoe ik je af zal gaan maken? Zou ik één voor één je ledematen er af snijden? Of zal ik je gewoon snel en vlug vijfentwintig messteken geven?' De stem van het blonde meisje klonk plots weer door de ruimte heen. Op het scherm was te zien dat Myra onder de modder zat en trilde van top tot teen terwijl ze hard huilde.

'Ik weet iets beters!' Het blonde meisje haalde haar grote mes weer tevoorschijn en draaide deze grijnzend tussen haar handen. 'Ik ben altijd al zo jaloers geweest op je mooie witte, glanzende huidje. Misschien wordt het maar eens tijd dat ik deze eraf ga halen.'

Het gekrijs en gekerm van Myra vulde de ruimte toen het blonde meisje haar mes in Myra's wang zette en haar huid er glad afsneed. Jankend, schreeuwend en gillend probeerde ze vrij te komen van haar houtgreep, maar niks hielp. Het blonde meisje begon alleen maar hardhandiger te grijnzen terwijl het bloed rijkelijk over haar handen heen vloeide.

'STOP! STOP! ALSJEBLIEFT STOP!' Gilde Myra, maar het blonde meisje verplaatste haar mes alweer naar haar arm en begon daar haar huid er langzaam af te snijden. Mensen in de ruimte begonnen steeds harder te bulderen van het lachen en gooide alcohol door de ruimte heen richting de twee mensen die vooraan zaten.

'Je Tribuut is goed bezig Azara!' Het gelach zwol nog meer aan en sommige mensen stonden zelfs op en liepen naar voren toe. De vrouw die vooraan in opperste concentratie had gezeten ontving schouderklopjes en glazen alcohol die in haar handen werden geduwd. Ze keek met een lichte glimlach naar het scherm en probeerde de beelden te volgen terwijl steeds meer mensen lachend naast haar kwamen staan.

De jongeman die naast haar zat probeerde met zijn hand zijn licht blauwe ogen af te schermen, maar mensen lieten hem niet met rust. Zijn blonde haar viel warrig tot iets boven zijn schouders en de alcohol fles die hij in zijn hand had zette hij in een doffe klap neer op de tafel.

Het gekerm van Myra vulde nog steeds de ruimte en het leek hem pijn te doen. Met een harde, gepijnigde blik stond hij op en probeerde zich een weg te banen door de mensen die zich om hen heen hadden verzamelt, maar hij werd al snel tegen gehouden door een knappe man die zijn arm om zijn schouder heen sloeg en hem met een grote, koude grijns aankeek.

'Welnu Haymitch, nu moet je het ook afkijken hoe Azara's Tribuut jouw nietige Tribuutje afmaakt.' Hij bulderde van het lachen en draaide Haymitch hardhandig om naar het grote scherm. Myra lag op de droge grond, volledig onder het bloed te janken en te schreeuwen terwijl het blonde meisje langzaam sneetjes begon te maken in haar buik.

'Zie je dat,' fluisterde de knappe man naast Haymitch met een gemene grijns op zijn gezicht in Haymitch's oor. 'dat beeld zul je de komende jaren elke keer weer zien. Opnieuw en opnieuw, en opnieuw. Je zult zien hoe iedereen hier juicht als jouw Tributen worden afgemaakt. District 12 is hopeloos, als je dat maar onthoud.' Hij klopte zachtjes op zijn schouder, maar Haymitch keek hem alleen maar met een dodelijk blik aan. Hij gaf hem een flinke zet en scheurde zich los van zijn harde greep. Een luid kanonschot was plots te horen op de achtergrond en iedereen juichte hard mee.

'Elk jaar opnieuw.' Fluisterde de knappe man, maar Haymitch keerde hem zijn rug al toe en liep in grote boze passen de kamer uit terwijl hij de harde stem van Ceasar Flickerman negeerde die door de ruimte heen schalde.

'En allebei de Tributen van District 12 zijn overleden, maar Myra heeft ons wel een spectaculaire laatste show gegeven.' Het enige wat nog volgde na Ceasar zijn uitspraak was de luide knal van een deur die met een grote kracht werd dicht geslagen en het harde bulderende gelach van de Mentoren in de kamer.

* * *

**Haymitch Abernathy POV - (Negentien jaar)**

Het zachte gezoem van de trein werkte haast hypnotiserend terwijl ik stoïcijns naar mijn glas op tafel keek. De bruingekleurde alcohol die erin zat schommelde zachtjes heen en weer en vulde de ruimte met een kruidige sterke aroma geur.

_Elk jaar opnieuw._

De woorden van Forran, de District 4 Mentor, echode nog steeds door in mijn hoofd. Ik kreeg ze er maar niet uit en bleef ze maar in mijn hoofd nahoren. De beelden van Myra zweefden ernaast en herhaalden zichzelf steeds weer. Opnieuw, en opnieuw.

Langzaam sterkte ik mijn hand uit naar het glas dat op tafel stond en greep het stevig vast. Mijn vingers leken te kraken en mijn knokkels werden steeds witter met hoe meer kracht ik uitoefende op het glas. Het gezoem van de trein werd in mijn hoofd steeds luider samen met Forran's woorden. Ik zag Azara's blonde meisjes Tribuut weer voor me en hoe ze Myra langzaam martelde

Een luide knal en een stekende pijn in mijn hand liet me ontwaken uit mijn nachtmerrie. Donker rood bloed droop van mijn vingers af terwijl het glas gebroken op tafel lag. De sterke geur van alcohol mengde zich met de geur van mijn bloed en leek plots overal om me heen te hangen. Sterk drong het door tot in het binnenste van mijn lijf en vlug sloeg ik in een woedende beweging het kapotte glas van tafel.

Moest ik dit elke jaar opnieuw en opnieuw meemaken? Tot mijn miezerige dood? Tot ik van gekte zou wegkwijnen in mijn gore huis? De gedachte ervan kon ik niet aan. Dat ik elk jaar opnieuw moest meemaken hoe er twee Tributen zouden worden gemarteld. Hoe er elk jaar weer bruut gelach door de ruimte van de mentoren zou klinken. Hoe er elk jaar weer mensen zouden juichen om de dood van twee mensen uit District 12.

Elk jaar opnieuw.

Met ingehouden woede en wanhoop greep ik een servet van de tafel en drukte deze stevig tegen mijn bloedende hand aan. Een prikkende gevoel verspreidde zich over mijn gehele arm en boos smeet ik het servet op de grond, omdat het de pijn alleen maar erger maakte.

'Verdom het gehele Capitool...' Mompelde ik met mijn kaken op elkaar en greep met mijn bloedende hand een glazen fles whisky van een tafeltje af. Met mijn tanden rukte ik de kurk eraf en nam een grote slok die mijn keel in brand zette. Het gevoel verspreidde zich over mijn lichaam heen en na een paar slokken voelde ik de pijn al niet meer in mijn hand.

'Hulp!' Schreeuwde ik schor door de kamer heen en na een paar seconden kwam er een trein bediende met een bleek gezicht binnen lopen.

'Wel wat sta je te kijken? Ruim het op!' Zwalkend wees ik naar de glasscherven op de grond en met een dubbele tong probeerde ik nogmaals tegen hem te schreeuwen. Op het moment verbeelde hij het gehele Capitool. Alle goor- en smerigheid die het bezat. En ik wilde niets liever zien dan dat het zou buigen voor mijn wil en het zichzelf compleet zou opruimen.

Ik zette mijn lippen weer aan de opening van de fles en nam nogmaals een flinke slok waarvan mijn hoofd duizelde. Het gezoem van de trein leek steeds harder te worden en de kroonluchters boven mijn hoofd leken om mij heen te draaien.

Ik moest gaan liggen. Ik moest deze levende nachtmerrie van me afslapen.

Hard bonkte ik op de knop, maar de deur leek er een eeuwigheid over te doen om open te gaan. Toen ik eindelijk bij mijn bed was liet ik de fles naast me neer vallen en rook ik de sterke aroma weer door de gehele kamer heen. Ik liet me terugvallen op de lakens die inmiddels halfnat waren door de alcohol en staarde naar het plafond. Mijn ogen sloten zich langzaam en ik draaide mijn gezicht naar het klamme, natte gevoel naast me. Ik rook de alcohol overal om me heen en de geur van bloed vermengde zich er ook langzaam bij.

En net voordat ik compleet bewusteloos ging zag ik het beeld van Forran nog voor me die me de nu bekende leus in fluisterde.

_'Elk jaar opnieuw.'_

* * *

**Lewyn Allon POV - (Vijftien jaar)**

De weg naar de Winnaarswijk had ik nog nooit bewandelt. Ik was nooit naar het rijkere gedeelte van District 12 gegaan, omdat ik niet wilde zien hoe mensen het beter hadden dan Rowin en ik. Ik wilde niet zien dat er mensen waren die fatsoenlijk te eten en te drinken hadden terwijl ik water uit de beek moest halen.

Maar nu moest ik er verplicht heen. Door mijn baan werd ik met mijn neus op de feiten gedrukt die ik eerder altijd had ontkent. Er waren mensen die het veel beter hadden dan ons, maar die er niks aan deden. Er waren zulke mensen die het niks kon schelen dat er andere dood gingen van de honger.

En dus kon ik er niks aan doen dat ik met een harde blik door de straat heen liep. Ik zag hoe de bakker rond liep met een kar vol met brood en hoe de slager zijn vlees netjes neer legde in de vitrine. Ik zag hoe de Burgemeester met zijn jonge vrouw voor de snoepwinkel stond en zachtjes lachend naar binnen liep.

Een groep mijnwerkers liep langs en keken net als ik met een harde blik naar de mensen bij de winkels. Misschien was het begeerte gemixt met jaloezie. Ik wist het niet, maar ik voelde precies hetzelfde ook al kon ik het niet omschrijven. Ik wendde mijn blik weer af en trok de zware linnen zak beter over mijn schouder heen terwijl ik met een hardere pas het pad afliep richting de Winnaarswijk.

Er stonden vele huizen, maar er was er maar één bewoond. En zelfs dat was nauwelijks te zien. Haymitch zijn huis was aardedonker en er leek niemand in de buurt te zijn. Het enige waaraan was te merken dat er ook echt iemand woonde was omdat er een boord voor de tuin stond met daarop geschreven dat hij niet gestoord wilde worden en de smerige ramen die het onmogelijk maakte om naar binnen te kijken.

Puffend liet ik de linnenzak op de grond zakken en bekeek het imposante grote huis nogmaals. Alles was donker dus ik betwijfelde of er überhaupt wel iemand was om de deur open te doen. Toch duwde ik hard op de bel en hoorde het schrille gering die bijna pijn deed aan mijn oren. Ik hoorde geen zacht gevloek of vlugge voetstappen en zelfs toen ik de bel voor twintig seconden ingedrukt hield verscheen er niemand.

Haymitch was niet thuis.

Het was zo dat de Honger Spelen nog bezig waren, maar onze District 12 Tributen waren drie dagen geleden al afgemaakt dus hij had al thuis kunnen zijn. Zacht zuchtend keek ik achterom, maar kon de klok van het gerechtsgebouw niet zien door de wind die de takken van de bomen ervoor blies.

_"Vijf uur! En niet later!"_ Dat had mijn baas naar me geschreeuwd, maar ik kon de zak met kleding ook niet voor zijn deur laten staan in de hoop dat hij snel thuis zou zijn en het binnen zou halen voordat het zou gaan regenen.

Met een klein beetje gevoel van avontuur en rebellie nam ik het besluit om over zijn tuinhek heen te klimmen en te kijken of ik via de achterdeur of een raam naar binnen kom. Ik schoof de witte waszak dicht tegen de deur aan en liep daarna snel naar de achterkant van het huis toe.

Met een kleine grijns op mijn gezicht nam ik het nauwelijks imposante tuinhek in mij op en greep de bovenkant met mijn handen vast. Het kon mijn gewicht makkelijk houden aangezien ik niet veel woog doordat ik zo weinig at. Na een paar seconden stond ik dan ook al aan de andere kant van het hek met mijn voeten in het hoge, ongewiekte onkruid. De tuin zag er niet uit.

Hier en daar lagen wat lege flessen en bloemen, bomen of struiken waren nergens te bekennen. Haymitch kon het kennelijk niks schelen dat het omkruid langzaam tot aan het dak groeide, maar voor mij was het een voordeel dat ik niks kapot zou maken zolang ik hier rondliep. Snel manoeuvreerde ik me dan ook naar het huis toe en zag al snel dat de achterdeur niet goed op slot zat. Dieven konden hem duidelijk ook niks schelen. Hij had toch geld zat.

Na een paar keer geduwd te hebben ging de deur met een zachte klap open. De muffe, vieze, stinkende geur van rottend eten en vieze kleding kwam gelijk als een walm op me af en voor een kort moment voelde ik mijn weinige maaginhoud omhoog komen. Half kokhalzend hield ik steun aan de muur en probeerde ik met mijn waterige ogen rond te kijken.

Overal lagen smerige spullen verspreid over de meubels en de grond. Kleding lag als een berg afval op de bank gepleurd en oud eten stond nog op het fornuis bacteriën en schimmels te verzamelen. Maar de aller ergste en hardste lucht die me tegemoet kwam was de scherpe lucht van alcohol.

Snel trok ik mijn mouw over mijn hand heen en drukte deze als een masker op mijn neus en mond. Benauwd haalde ik rasperige adem terwijl ik mij een weg probeerde te banen door het pad van afval en oude papieren die op de grond lagen. Hoe kon Haymitch hier in godsnaam wonen? Hoe kon het dat hij zich na drie jaar mentorschap zo hard verslonst?

De vele beelden die ik had gezien van de Honger Spelen kwamen als een flits voorbij en gelijk wist ik waarom hij het hier zo verslonsde. Het kon hem niks schelen. Zijn gehele leven kon hem niks schelen. Er waren dan misschien wel kinderen dood gegaan tijdens zijn Spelen, maar hij was net zo dood van binnen.

Ik liet mijn hand langzaam zakken en keek met een meer medelevende blik naar de kamer. Ik pakte een oude fles alcohol op en gooide deze in de dichtstbijzijnde afvalzak. Voor ik het wist begon ik zijn woonkamer uit te mesten van al het gore spul wat overal lag verspreid. Mijn neus was geheel dood, want ik rook niks meer. Zelfs niet toen ik met mijn neus boven een pan stond met een wit goedje erin, waarvan ik niet wilde weten wat het moest voorstellen.

Plots klonk er een harde doffe plof in de woonkamer en schraapte iemand hardhandig zijn keel. Dood in mijn bewegingen kneep ik mijn ogen stijfdicht en schold zachtjes in mijzelf dat ik veel meer oplettend had moeten zijn. Hoe kon ik zo dom zijn om hier gewoon te gaan schoonmaken? Omdat ik voor een moment medelijden had met een jongeman die ik helemaal niet kende. Het was vast ook allang vijf uur geweest.

'Mag ik zo vriendelijk zijn om de vreemde vraag te stellen: Wat doe je hier, in mijn huis?' Ik draaide me langzaam om en sloeg mijn blik gelijk naar beneden toen ik Haymitch zelf nog geen tien meter van mij af zag staan met de waszak bij zijn voeten.

'Ik kom de was brengen, meneer.' Mompelde ik zachtjes en ving het zachte sarcastische gelach van Haymitch met een roodhoofd van schaamte op.

'De was zeg je me? Erg vreemd dat je hier nu dan gewoon verdomme staat schoon te maken. Volgens mij had ik daar niet om gevraagd.' Langzaam keek ik op toen ik zijn voetstappen richting mij hoorde komen. Hij stond lichtelijk breed voor me met zijn armen over elkaar heen geslagen. Hij droeg een duur pak, maar zijn gezicht zag er alles behalve sjiek uit. Hij had wallen, stoppels en warrig haar, daarbij zag hij er ontzettend vermoeid uit.

'De voordeur was niet open, ik kwam er niet in.' Mijn antwoord kwam er wat grover uit dan bedoelt en mijn wangen kleurden zo nog roder toen hij me doordringender aankeek.

'Dus toen dacht je; ik klim maar gewoon over het hek? Ooit bij je op gekomen dat dat inbraak is? Vast niet, zo vreselijk slim zie je er niet uit.' Hij gooide de linnenzak voor mijn voeten en onbewust balde ik mijn handen.

'Ik had het alleen maar gedaan zodat je was veilig binnen zou komen. Ik ben geen dief.' Hij begon weer sarcastisch te lachen en pakte met een zwiep een half lege alcohol fles van een salontafeltje af.

'Al zou je de hele boel meenemen, het zou me geen ene flikker schelen.' Mompelde hij zachtjes terwijl hij een grote teug nam van de fles en even met zijn hoofd schudde. Hierna liet hij zich met een doffe plof op zijn stoffige bank vallen waar krantenpapieren als een deken op lagen.

Ik zei niks terug maar bleef hem stil aankijken. Mijn maag draaide elke keer een rondje wanneer hij een slok van de fles nam. Die stond hier waarschijnlijk al een week stof en bacteriën te verzamelen en toch dronk hij er met groot genot van.

'Wat doe je hier eigenlijk nog?' Zijn schorre stem vulde de ruimte opnieuw en hij smeet zijn alcoholfles aan de kant. De nog overgebleven vloeistof droop op het tapijt en maakte een gore, vieze bruine vlek. Ik rook alle geuren weer om me heen en met een boze uitdrukking op mijn gezicht ontmoette ik zijn ogen.

'Dat vraag ik mezelf nu ook af, aangezien ik de gore stank van hier niet kan verdragen. Al zul je hier dood liggen, ze zullen er nooit achter komen.' Snauwend kwam mijn opmerking eruit, maar Haymitch begon alleen maar te lachen. En ik kon zijn gelach niet verdragen. De zorgeloosheid en het sarcasme wat erachter zat maakte me steeds bozer.

'Beter dood dan levend, lieverd!' Hij begon nog meer te lachen van zijn eigen grap en boos schopte ik de waszak aan de kant en waande me een weg door de troep heen. Ik wilde hier niet langer zijn. Ik wilde de gore luxe en het rottende eten niet meer zien. Ik wilde niet zien hoe hij het hier verpeste. Ik wilde alleen nog maar naar buiten, naar huis en naar Rowin.

Met een harde ruk opende ik de voordeur. Het gekraak en gesteun van de deur ging in het teniet bij Haymitch zijn schorre lach. Hopelijk belandde hij met zijn gezicht in de gore bruine vlek van de drank die hij net op de grond had gegooid. Het kon me toch niks schelen.

Ik trok de deur met een harde klap achter me dicht, maar het geluid ervan bereikte mijn oren niet. Ik hoorde de sterke wind niet langs me heen razen en ik hoorde het gelach van Haymitch niet meer. Het enige wat ik nog hoorde was de luide bel van de gerechtsgebouwklok die aangaf dat het vijf uur was.

Ik was te laat.

* * *

**AN:**

**Wel dit is dus de tweede versie van Hoofdstuk 2! Het enige wat is veranderd is het gesprek tussen Haymitch en Lewyn. Dit heb ik veranderd op aanrade van MyWeirdWorld, omdat het niet goed klopte in verband met de personages. Het liep niet lekker en het voelde ook niet goed als ik het na las. Dus ik heb het verbeterd en zie hier: De tweede versie!**

**Dus laat me in je review weten wat je ervan vond! En als je nog ideeën hebt, of tips: Laat dat me ook vooral weten!**

**Liefs,**

**Jade**


End file.
